fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
EliShows
EliShows 'is an American basic cable and satellite television network founded by EliNinja and operated by EliDigitals . The channel made it's debut on Monday, November 1st, 2010 @ 6:00am ET. Since its launch, the channel has aired animated series produced by EliDigitals 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, along with original and acquired programming. EliShows is also meant for viewers ages 10 and up. As of July 2015, approximately 79.6 million American pay television households (67.3% of those with television) receive EliShows. History In it's early years, EliShows, which was commercial-free from 2010-2013, mostly relied on EliDigitals-produced series to fill up it's 24-hour schedule and was only available in 50-60 million houses in the US. 12-6am was mostly full of reruns of EliDigitals programming that was made when the studio was named EliNinja Studio, 6am-8pm had been a timeslot for studio programming from 2000-present, and from 8pm-12am, the network aired animated movies made by multiple companies. In 2013, the network had began airing regular advertising in-between it's usual programming and had announced the arrival of original programming specifically produced for the channel, along with the arrival of some third-party programming from other studios. The channel had also began growing it's availability some and had been picked up by more cable and satellite companies due to growing demand for the channel. Another huge thing that happened to the network was it's growing amount of more recent material and decreasing amount of classics, even though classics still appear on the network on occasions. In 2014, EliShows had began airing original programming for the first time, which gave the channel a boost in it's fanbase. The channel had also launched a new Saturday morning anime block called "EliSoup", which is now it's own 24-hour cable channel meant for Japanese anime. In 2015, EliShows had announced that it would begin accepting original programming pitches from other studios besides EliDigitals as a way to have more people outside of EliDigitals contribute to the channel some. The channel had later announced that all of the channel's acquired programming that was not specifically made for the network would be removed by February 2016 due to the growing amount of original programming and recent EliDigitals shows. All of the channel's current acquired programming will be moved to the Stardust network. Related Channels EliShows HD An HD feed of the channel, broadcast in 1080i, was launched on January 1st, 2011. Like most HD channels, EliShows HD broadcasts 16:9 programming in fullscreen instead of letterboxed like on the main SD feed and broadcasts 4:3 programming in pillarbox mode. As of 2016, the HD feed is currently offered through Cablevision, Time Warner Cable, DirecTV, AT&T U-Verse, Cox Communications, Dish Network, Charter Communications, Frontier, Filmon and Verizon FiOS. EliSauce Operated from 2013-2016, EliSauce was meant to showcase ended EliDigitals productions that are no longer airing new episodes and have ended production. The channel was shut down on January 9th, 2016 due to lack of interest by EliDigitals, but was brought back a month later as a on demand service for old EliDigitals cartoons from 7+ years ago. EliSoup Launched in 2015, EliSoup is a 24-hour anime channel based on the 2014-2015 EliShows block of the same name. The channel mainly focuses on action and comedy-centric anime such as ''School Rumble, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and many others. Stardust: by EliShows Launched in 2016 (replacing EliSauce), Stardust is a digital cable channel dedicated to airing the best animated series from around the world. Stardust airs both old and new animated series for everyone to enjoy. The channel also airs some premiere content that either hasn't aired on US TV before or hasn't been seen anywhere else at all. International Versions UK & Ireland EliShows UK is a British version of the EliShows channel in the US which was launched in the summer of 2012. Like the US version, EliShows UK runs from 6am to Midnight and is dedicated to airing the latest and greatest animation from EliDigitals. Unlike the US EliShows, all EliDigitals shows from 2012-present premiere on EliShows first in the UK. The channel is only available in 576i 16:9 and is watchable through Sky, Freeview and Virgin Media. Canada EliShows Canada is a Canadian version of the American EliShows ran by Bell Media and launched in early 2013. The channel runs for 24 hours a day and airs the very best of EliDigitals' extensive library of animated TV series. Like the UK version, the channel is the local premiere network for every US EliDigitals series made from 2013-present. The channel is available in 480i SD and 1080i HD and is watchable through Shaw Direct, Bell TV, Bell Fibe TV, Optik TV, Fibre OP and most of Canada's cable providers in English and French. Gallery Channel shots EliZack'sLife.png|''Zack's Life'' (SD Feed) ShapesAreCool.png|''Shapes Are Cool'' (HD Feed) ESBasketPromo.png|''Basket Buds'' premiere promo (2014) ESChipsBump.png|''This Is Chips!'' break bumper EliAwesomes.png|''The Awesomes'' (HD Feed) ESCredits.png|Split-screen credits after Eli Shmow ESKewlTVPromo.png|''Kewl TV'' Promo (2015) EliSchoolRumble.png|''School Rumble'' (SD Feed) EliChatCourt.png|''Chat Court'' (SD Feed) TV Parental Guidlines Bugs EliY7.png|TV-Y7 (used on some, if not most, programming) EliG.png|TV-G (used on a few shows) EliPG.png|TV-PG (used on most shows) Eli14.png|TV-14 (used during most original programming) EliMA.png|TV-MA (rarely used) Programming Main Article: EliShows/Schedule Current Programming Original series * Chat Court (TV-14) (premiered February 4th, 2014) * Basket Buds (TV-14) (premiered June 3rd, 2014) * Kewl TV (TV-PG) (premiered Januiary 12th, 2015; currently on hiatus) * Household Horror (TV-PG; TV-14) (premiere September 1st, 2015; currently on hiatus) * Bullet Ghost (TV-14) (premiered November 5th, 2015) * Martianlovers (TV-14) (premiered January 4th, 2016) * Game_Developers (TV-14) (premiered January 6th, 2016) * Adventures of a Gamer (TV-PG) (premiered February 1st, 2016) * Watermelon (TV-PG) (premiered February 3rd, 2016) EliNinja Studio Reruns * Haytruck (TV-PG) (premiered November 1st, 2010) * Nickelodeon Plex (TV-G) (premiered November 1st, 2010) * Ghosts of Kurtzville (TV-G) (premiered November 1st, 2010) * Eli Shmow (TV-PG) (premiered November 1st, 2010) * BuzzTown (TV-PG) (premiered November 1st, 2010) * Shapes Are Cool (TV-PG) (premiered December 5th, 2012) *The Best Guys (TV-G) (premiered January 7th, 2013) *Somewhere (TV-PG) (premiered April 15th, 2013) *Treeface and Mr. Pants (TV-PG) (premiered February 4th, 2014) * We The Peepul (TV-PG) (premiered February 4th, 2014) *JuneKorn (TV-14; TV-MA) (premiered January 19th, 2015) *Green (TV-PG) (premiered July 6th, 2015) *Solar (TV-PG) (premiered November 16th, 2015) * Rainy Skies (TV-PG) (premiered June 30th, 2015) *Work Dungeon (TV-PG) (premiered August 3rd, 2015) *SkoolGroov (TV-G) (premiered October 5th, 2015) *Tennis For Two (TV-PG) (premiered December 7th, 2015) *Sourcrout (TV-PG) (premiered December 21st, 2015) *Pan-Boy! (TV-Y7) (premiered February 1st, 2016) *This Is Chips! (TV-PG) (premiered February 1st, 2016) Upcoming Programming Original Programming * Appz (TV-PG) (April 2016) * Emergency! Sociopath! (TV-MA-V) (June 2016) * Game.bot (TV-PG-V) (June 2016) * Chip Off the Ol' Block (of Cheese) (TV-Y7-FV) (September 2016) * Graveyard Slot (TV-14-LSV) (Fall 2016) * BOOM! (TV-PG-V) (TBA 2016) * Grumpy Gramps (TV-PG) (TBA 2016) * Escape (TV-PG-V) (TBA 2016) * SteakBoy (TV-PG-DLV) (TBA 2016) Former Programming Original Programming * Mr. Moose (TV-PG) (4/10-7/01/2015; still airing reruns) * Lazer Tofu (TV-PG) (5/05-6/23/2015) * Bloodhype (TV-14) (10/12-10/16/2015) * Hey Pizza (TV-G) (10/19-10/23/2015) * Tanya, The Zombie (TV-PG) (10/26-10/30/2015; still airing reruns) * Cheeto Puffs (TV-G) (11/02-11/06/2015) * Gaming Lounge (TV-14) (11/09-11/13/2015) EliNinja Studio Reruns * This School of Kef's (TV-G) (2010-12; 2015; 2016) * Rob Justice (TV-Y7) (2010-12; 2015) * Forest Bros! (TV-14) (2010-2015) * Teen Rebels (TV-PG) (2010-12; 2015) * Art Class (TV-Y7-FV) (2010-12; 2014-16) * Prince Zip (TV-G) (2010-13; 2015; 2016) * Kendra's Way (TV-Y7) (2010-11; 2015) * Liz & Jim (TV-Y7) (2010-14; 2015) * Where Wonders Grow (TV-G) (2011-2016) * Zack's Life (TV-Y7) (2011-2016) Acquired programming *Inari Konkon (TV-PG) (2014-2015) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV-PG) (2014-2015) *WataMote (TV-14) (2014-2015) *Bakuman (TV-G) (2014) *D-Frag! (TV-14) (2014-2015) *SheZow (TV-Y7) (2014-2015) *Dude, That's My Ghost! (TV-Y7) (2014-2015) *Silver Spoon (TV-PG) (2015) *Tokyo Ghoul (TV-MA) (2015) *Death Note (TV-14) (2015) *Soul Eater (TV-14) (2015) *School Rumble (TV-PG) (2015) *Chaos Adventures (TV-14) (2015) *Big Brother: Nick Fanon (TV-14) (2015) *Mobile Mecha (TV-PG) (2015-16) *Unnatural School (TV-PG) (2015-16) *Grossology (TV-G) (2015-16) *Mike Tyson Mysteries (TV-14) (2015-16) *3 South (TV-14) (2015-16) First-run acquired programming *Exchange Student Zero (TV-PG) (11/02-20/2015) *Barakamon (TV-PG) (11/02-20/2015) *Crash Canyon (TV-14) (11/20/2015-1/26/2016) *The Awesomes (TV-14; TV-MA) (11/20/2015-1/29/2016) Pitch A Show! Guess what, now you can pitch your own EliShows original series idea to me, the one and only king of the network, through this section of the page. If you want to pitch it to me, make it fresh, original and never-before-seen! If it's something that's already happened or if it sounds cringe-worthy, then to the tomb of forgotten rejects it goes. *"Appz" by Bacon (TV-PG) - about some apps who hang around on a swag guy's tablet and have these adventure things. 'ACCEPTED: '''seems pretty cool so far, can't wait to see more of it. *"Chip off the Ol' Block (of Cheese)" by Bacon (TV-Y7-FV) - two very different foods have a crazy life in a fridge. '''ACCEPTED: '''I like this one too. *''BOOM! By Hat (TV-PG-V) A boy and his best friend are recruited by secret agents to work at BOOM. Co, a place where spies help save the world from evil. '''ACCEPTED: '''Very action-y...I love it! *"Grumpy Gramps" by Homestar (TV-PG) Gramps, an elder, and Kid, a hipster, do things together, Kid tries to teach modern things, but Gramps usually gets irritated. '''ACCEPTED *"Escape" by @coolchrome (TV-PG-V) The show is just a normal show at first, where some friends hang out and stuff just like everything else here ayy lmao but then the characters realize they're stuck in a cartoon world and there's a deep plot and stuff whatever ACCEPTED: '''Deep stuff can also be very cool, so I'll accept this. *"Life of Stuff" by Bacon (TV-PG) some drink friends (liek milk n stuff) try to figure the mystery of some portals and end up in a creepy parallel universe thing ayy lmao '''SCRAPPED by creator *'Game_Developers' by Chaossy (TV-14 DLSV) A indie developer team try to climb the gaming ladder to become one of the best game developers ever. ACCEPTED *'SteakBoy' by Dank Hat (TV-PG-DLV) A sentient steak cut, and his best friend, Kid Tomato try to be the heroes of their town, however, causing more trouble wherever they go. Its more better than it sounds. ACCEPTED *"Game.bot" by Bacon (TV-PG-V) A mysterious-minded video game character gets lost in the game's files, and ends up going through a lot of corrupted levels, scrapped levels, broken levels, etc. to try and find his way back to his level. ACCEPTED *'Adventures of a Gamer '''by Gorge: A gamer named Steve tries to prove that he can beat any game in the world. I'd also like reruns to air outside of EliShows. '''ACCEPTED: '''and yes, yes they can. *"Eggz" by Polar: A egg named Joe who have a birth defact and astisum and really have a lot of Tantrums at places (Ex: Church,Banks and Taco Mania) '''DECLINED: '''Doesn't really sound like a good show. *'Graveyard Slot''' by Chaossy (TV-PG DLSV): A group of drunk buddies try to create their own television channel with the most bizarre programs they could find or make. you do accept it, it can be a fall series ACCEPTED *'Cell' by Chaossy (N/A): A 11 minute special with cryptic stuff embedded within. Horror-comedy. ACCEPTED Category:EliNinja Category:Channels